


Mercantile: Exam

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Darksiders (Video Games)
Genre: Complete, Cross-Generational Friendship, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2018, Jewelry, Money, One Shot, Pre-Canon, Shopping, Souls, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 00:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13693254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: The Heart of Baris would be an easy sell.





	Mercantile: Exam

**Author's Note:**

> The Heart of Baris does not exist in-canon.

"Vulgrim, ha-hem, you better not have swindled that demoness out of her soul. As my apprentice, hoom haw, you are a merchant first and, ack, a demon second. Honesty in buying and selling merchandise, regardless of type, helps the merchant attain a good reputation and, ah-ha hoom, repeat business. Is that clear ?"

"Yes, Master, it is as clear as the purest of diamonds. I was merely saying that the pendant looked so enthralling on her that she might be mistaken for a necromancer." He had already bought the demoness's soul on his way in to work. 1000 Gilt in the almost two hours since opening made it a good start to the day.

"Good, good." The white-bearded merchant replied, puffing on his pipe. "Now, for your first examination to, ahem-hem, test the skills you have learned so far, ack uff, I want you to sell the Heart of Baris. Hoom hah, I know you can do it, lad." Ostegoth stepped back from the stall front, his hoof-beats echoing on the obsidian cobblestones of the market square. The Heart of Baris was a garnet set within a plain golden band, lit from within by a lava-like glow.

"Your trust is well-founded." Demons were not known for sentimentality but deep in his soul he'd taken a liking to the codgy goat. A golden Shadowcaster floated through the gates. All the other merchants were occupied with customers, this was his chance. "Come, see what Vulgrim has to offer. Fresh merchandise - relics, jewellery, spell books and weapons of all kinds."

Intrigued, the Shadowcaster came over the stall. "Do you have anything easily concealable for killing romantic rivals ?"

"Yes, The Heart of Baris is just what you need. It was cursed by the notoriously petty Demon Lord Baris of the Dark Court. When worn by the caster it will boil the target alive from within. On your wish for their suffering it can take hours, days, years or even millennia to kill."

"Ooh. Can it be cursed with Fleshburster poison as well ? I will pay extra if so."

"Indeed it can, though the curse will take a day to stabilize."

"I don't care if I have to wait, I'll buy it."

"An excellent choice, though it is not nearly as beautiful as you are. With the cost of the additional curse your total is 700 Gilt." There were few times he liked fawning but it did make customers more likely to return. It hardly helped he supposed that he had a bit of a softer spot for men than women, though currency was his first love.

When the Shadowcaster had paid and left Ostegoth put a hand on his shoulder. "That was certainly quick, hoom haw, ack. You take the Heart to the Black Magic Guild and have them start on the curse. I'll, haw hem, deal with the others. Keep this up and you'll, ack, have your own stall soon enough."

At least, he didn't have to worry about his master dying before he started out on his own since Ostegoth was already dead. He picked up the ring and started toward the gates and distant Guild. So long as there weren't too many trade-ins they were going to net a substantial profit. And as set by the Merchants Guild a third of any such profit would be his. Perhaps on his way back he could snare a few more souls ? It was worth a shot at any rate.


End file.
